User talk:StarFleet
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 08:37, August 15, 2010 Re: Why? Because they were either duplicate images or misnamed. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I suppose so. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I see you're still misnaming the images. Please read our image rules before you upload anything else. :) Sure, we can be friends. And of course I'm excited about the movie! It may or may not come out next year though... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:32, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Why doesn't he do it for you? Hey StarFleet, it's LMAOXD1234. Why doesn't Thomasfan remove your goofs that you add? He always does it to me. What have I done wrong? LMAOXD1234 04:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Day of the Diesels Of course! Splodge is the only one that I think will return though. :/ Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:53, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm confused You're welcome. What I did was I added "File:" to the pictures. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thomas Gets It Right Yes, I will do soon - hopefully :) Thanks SteamTeam 10:01, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Recent images The images you've been uploading recently are duplicates of others we already have. Can you please just use the old ones instead of uploading your own? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dart and Den I'm doing fine. How about you? I'm not sure about Dart, but I'm almost 100% sure that Den is a Diesel. What do you think about Belle? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:33, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Duke and Smudger What do I think about... you being upset that Duke and Smudger aren't returning? Is that what you want to know? I really don't understand. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:40, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :There's no need to apologize. :) But I'm not happy that they aren't returning. I didn't think Smudger would, but I was really hoping for Duke. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::No. I don't think there should be another Magic Railroad movie. I was never all to upset that Edward never appeared, but I do think that it would have been better with him in it. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Favourite engines Thomas is my favorite of course! :P I also like Diesel 10, Lady, Duke, Smudger, Toby, Salty, and a few others though. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:12, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Wrong Road I would if I had that episode to hand. When I get a DVD with that episode on it, I will do it :) SteamTeam 21:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Den and Dart again It wasn't the best, but it was OK, I guess. :| How was your's? :) I know that they're both Diesels. I added it to their articles already. ;) Thanks! Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Prototypes Each one had a different reason, so I'll divide my reply. # Henry: The image didn't show all of the engine. There was also a finger in the shot. # Derek: Agan, it didn't show all of the engine. It was also taken at a strange angle. # Duck: Duck is a 57xx. This means that his prototype has to have a number starting with 57 or higher. (Or at least that's what I understand.) The engine in the image you uploaded had a number starting with 46. I hope you understand my reasonings. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :As for Gordon: He's based on an experimental design - an "A0" if you will. The "A0" is the precursor to the A3s. (What you uploaded an image of.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:50, January 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't be sorry. It took me a loooooooooooooong time to learn most of them. I'm still not 100% sure about some things. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:01, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fan pictures Already started. Thanks for the heads up! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sex article I'm on it! And nope; no Thomas stuff. I did get Toy Story and Toy Story 2 on Blu-ray though. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thomas DVD's Yes, I own quite a few. I have Best of Thomas, Rusty to the Rescue and other Thomas Stories, James Goes Buzz Buzz and other Thomas Stories, Merry Winter Wish... Since you only asked for a few, I'm going to stop there. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Toby's Triumph Yes, I will do eventually. I'm working through the episodes on The Complete Eleventh Series DVD, so I will get to it soon I expect SteamTeam 13:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Articles I've dealt with the user and I think the pages are fixed now as well. Thanks for the heads up though! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) James prototype pic Sorry, but I had to delete the image of James' prototype because it came from the TLOTTTE site; it's copyrighted. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:03, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:Rare pics I usually do, but I usually wait a while until they almost become "old news" so that no-one would want to steal them. The pictures in my latest "rare pics" video should be uploaded next week :) SteamTeam 09:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prototypes I've kept most, but deleted two. The two I deleted - BoCo and Gordon - were deleted for different reasons. BoCo: Because we had a picture of his prototype already. Gordon: Because that was an A3 and not an "A0". (BTW There isn't a picture of an A0 anywhere on the internet, so you might as well stop looking for Gordon's basis. <- Not trying to be mean, that's just the facts.) And I don't think we really need a prototype article. It wouldn't really say much that isn't on the character pages already. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:07, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Gordon and Toby Probably. SteamTeam 09:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Steam Team Go ahead, I don't mind. :) A Season 5 Fan 06:02, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Toby Sorry, but I don't know where to look. You'd probably get more help from SteamTeam. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 16:45, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: James' whistle Duck takes Charge has a close-up if I'm not mistaken. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:00, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, you wanted an image. Sorry, but I don't know if we have one. :( Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Dart's basis I'll look at the image and get back to you. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :So what is the basis? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I can't say they don't look similar. I'm going to get a second opinion before we add it to the page if you don't mind. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:56, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:James' whistle I don't know where I would find one SteamTeam 07:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Season 11 I plan to go back and redo them after I've done S12. SteamTeam 09:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edward the Very Useful Engine Erm sorry but I don't have the book though. I only found some in the internet. Sorry I can't upload it. :(--PNR 00:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :All Done! The images are now uploaded. :)--PNR 05:47, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tugs Pictures Yeah, sure I can do that when I get some time :) SteamTeam 09:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC)